FMA Alice Human Sacrifice Vocaloid
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: This is brought to you by the song "Alice human sacrifice" From Vocaloid. But this is Fullmetal Alchemist version. Hope you enjoy it! :D
1. The first Alice

**_Once upon a time there was a dream, no one knew about the dream, but such a tiny dream it was. The tiny dream began to think..."I dont want to disappear, how can I make others think of me?" He thought and thought and finally, he came up with a clever plan. "I will let the humans stray into me...And let them create the world" Five Alices are chosen, will any of them be the right one?..._**

* * *

"RIZA! RIZA HAWKEYE!" Riza was in the middle of a battle field fighting off the enemies that are trying to take over there kingdome. "Yes what is it!" She turned around to see one of her soldier's covered in blood from head to toe. "Our men! We are loosing to many of them! What do we do now!?" Riza took out her sword and stabbed one of soldiers from the other team in the stomach that almost tried to slice her neck from behind. "I don't know! How many did we lose!?" The solder looked down at his bloody boots. "About 3/4 of our men died and 5 or only badly injured." Riza took her sword out of the dead man's stomach after she stabbed him. "I'll go find one of our doctors and see if there are any left!" They both saluted at each other than headed there separate way's back into battle.

Riza was running out of time. She killed men left and right trying to find a doctor for her soldiers. "Come on! WERE ARE THEY!" She tripped over a body and hit her head on a hard rock.

She was unconscious...

_"Hello. Who are you?" _Riza slowly opened her eye's and rubbed her head. All of a sudden she noticed everything was white.

"Wh-wha?..."

_"I said hello!? Geez! Your so rude!"_ She sat up and finally saw what was in front of her. It was a little boy with black hair. He was wearing all white and the shirt he wore was to long and it covered his whole body! The sleeves were also to long and it covered his hands. There was a 5 O'clock shadow covering his eye's also. He didn't look a day over 12. Riza's eye's widened.

"KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS IS A BATTLE FIELD! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" She tried to pull on his hands but he refused.

_"No."_

"KID! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! LETS GO!"

_"__No." _Riza was now a little frustrated. "KID COME ON! WE NEED TO...Wait a minute...Were...were are we?..." The kid smiled and laughed. _"You've noticed! Bravo!" _Riza noticed his voice sounded like a 16 year old's. She knelt down so she was his height. "Who are you?" The kid again smiled and laughed. No matter how hard Riza tried to see his eye's there was always a 5 O'clock shadow. _"Who am I? I'm a dream..." _Riza was confused for a bit. "What?..." Now she was thinking that he could be a spy! Or maybe a messenger... She had no clue... _"Hey big sis...can I call you that?..." _Riza shook her head coming out of her thoughts and into reality. "Yeah shore...What ever..." The kid smiled at her again. But this time his smile gave her chills... _"Ok then...Big sis...Are you...my friend?..." _All of a sudden the all white place was starting to become colorful...No...It was becoming a city... Riza blinked a few times

"What the!?" _"See big sis...Now your in my world! Isn't this great!" _Riza was still shocked on how the place turned into a city so fast. "Were...were are we?...again...what happened to the place we were in before?" The 12 year old boy laughed at the question. _"Like I told you...This is my world...My dream..." _Riza stopped looking around and looked at the kid. "Wait...I don't under-" _"Big sis your funny! You ask so many questions!" _The little dream started to laugh. Riza just watched him laugh for a bit as she began to feel more and more uncomfortable around this kid...

He finally stopped laughing. _"From now on big sis, Your an Alice here..." _Riza looked confused for a bit. "Alice?" The dream smiled again. _"Yeah! You came into this world because you became an Alice!" _His voice suddenly became serious. _"So...Do your best Big sis..."_ Then he began to slowly fade away. "WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? HOW DO I GET BACK!? HEY!? DON'T LEAVE!" Soon enough...he was gone...

Riza started to walk down the streets of this strange world thinking out loud to herself. "Alice...Alice...what is an Alice?" She sat on the nearest bench and started to think. All of a sudden a little girl with blond hair showed up "Hey big sis!" She said in a cheerful voice. "Wanna play!?" Riza looked down at the small child. "No thank you. Not right now..." The little girl pouted. "Come on...please..." "Do you know what an Alice is?" Riza asked randomly out of the blue to the little girl. "An Alice?" The little girl paused for a moment thinking of the question. "An Alice is...is...is...an Alice...is..." Her eye's suddenly darkened and became a complete blank. She started to giggle a little. "Kid are you alright?" Riza was a little freaked out... The little girl smiled now. A very creepy smile as well...Almost the same as that dream kids...

"An Alice...An Alice is..." She giggled more and more each minute till she finally knew the answer. "An Alice is...You...Big sis...You..." Now she started to giggle more and more creepy like her eye's were more pale and dark her smile widened each giggle. Riza's had enough...

Riza got up from the bench and started to run down the street as far from this place as possible! "WHAT THE HECK IS AN ALICE!? MY NAMES NOT ALICE! WHAT'S AN ALICE LIKE!? All of a sudden she stopped running. "Wait...an Alice..."

She looked into a puddle and saw her cloths were still bloody from the war she was in. She started to snicker. "I am Alice...Well in this world...Yes..." She drew out her sword and looked at it. "I am...Alice..." Now she had a creepy smile on her face. "I'M ALICE! Also, I haven't finished the battle in my other world yet!" She looked back down at her sword. All of a sudden she saw the same little girl walk up to her. "Big sis? Are you ok? Your ran away." She saw the sharp sword in her hand. "Big sis...wh-what's that?..." She had a bad feeling about it. Riza stopped looking at the little girl and looked back at her sword. Then she looked back at the little girl and gave a very creepy smile. "I AM THE ALICE!" She then grabbed the little girl and drew her sword into her making blood come bursting out. The little girl screamed so loud but Riza ignored it. When she took the sword out the screaming stopped instantly... She was dead.. Riza looked around to see other people running away from her shouting "MURDER! POLICE! POLICE!" Riza ran up to the crowed and started killing and stabbing people one by one. Laughing as she was doing so. It seemed like hours went by. She chased everybody all the way into the forest that wasn't to far from the city. In the forest, she left a trail of blood starting from were the little girl died. Riza could only see blood and dead bodies now in the forest. Blood was everywhere. She looked down at her uniform and saw blood all over it. She started to laugh insanely. She even licked some blood off of her sword enjoying the taste very much. She couldn't find any more people alive so she decided to keep walking around in the forest hoping to find somebody still alive.

Riza dragged her sword on the ground as well. Holding it tight hoping to swing it at somebody. The sword kept leaving a trail off blood every were she went because she killed so many people. Riza licked her fingers from the blood until she saw in the distance a women who was lying on the ground crying in pain. She probably twisted her ankle. Riza's hands began to tighten and her eye's only locked on her target. She started to run full speed towards the women. "YOUR MINE!" The women screamed with fear when she saw Riza covered in blood and had a sword in her hands. The she started to scream in pain as the sword went dead within her. She then stopped screaming and crying and was now lying on the ground very still...

Riza started to laugh like crazy. Insanely in fact. All of a sudden a cage came out of no ware and trapped her. "WHAT!?" Riza started to shake on the bars hoping it would come loose. She had no luck... _"Big sis?..."_ She turned around to see that dream kid standing not to far away from the cage. "YOU! LET ME OUT YOU HEAR ME!" Riza looked insane. The kid frowned at her and shook his head. _"Big sis..."_ "LISTEN KID! I FIGURED OUT WHAT AN ALICE IS! I'M AN ALICE! I'M THE ALICE IN THIS WORLD! UNLIKE MY HUMAN WORLD! IN THIS WORLD I AM ALICE! THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD ARE LIKE THE ENEMIES OF MY OLD WORLD! AND IN THIS WORLD, ALICE MAKES SHORE THAT THEY ARE DEFEATED! I AM ALICE!" Riza started to laugh insanely. The little boy just stared and watched her laugh.

_"I guess...I was wrong..."_ Riza stopped laughing. "What?"

_"I guess I was wrong..." _Riza looked mad now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" The boy stepped back a little.

_"I was wrong...Your not Alice...Your not...Your broken..."_ Riza was now furious.

"I AM ALICE!" She reached for her sword but it wasn't there. She looked at the boy and her eye's widened.

_"Looking for this." _He held up her sword that was in his hand. Riza was shocked.

"How did you get that! It was in the cage with me!" How!?" He didn't answer. All he did was point at her hand. It started to glow. She watched her hand glow for a bit till it stopped. In the back of her hand was a symbol of a red club. Like from a card game. She stared at it for a bit then looked back at the boy. "Whats this?" He just smiled a bit. _"It's what you it looks like..." _ Riza looked at it again. "It's...a club...a red club..." _"Why aren't you the smart one!" _After that being said he started to walk away. "HEY! WERE ARE YOU GOING! I'M STILL IN HERE!" He didn't turn around. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! GET BACK HERE!" All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and turned around. This time he did not look very happy at all...

_"Your a broken Alice...I need to go find a new one..." _He then picked up her sword and he some how made it dissolve. "THAT'S MY SWORD!" He just said nothing and started to walk away again. _"You were a bad Alice...A very bad Alice...I'm sorry...but I can no longer use you as my toy...Toy's that I don't play with anymore get put away..." _Riza's eye's widened in terror. "WHAT!?" The little dream started to walk away. _"I guess...I better go find another Alice to play with...Yes..."_ He started to walk away again."WAIT! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! LET ME OUT! I'M SORRY! COME BACK!" This time the boy walked away without stopping. He was gone...

Riza let out a blood hurling scream and dropped to her knees in despair. She screamed and cried at the same time. Shaking as well. She knew he wasn't coming back...And she was right...That was the very last time she has ever saw the young boy...For now she was his first victim to fall into the dreams wonderland...

Riza was the first Alice...

_**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.  
Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.  
That Alice is in the forest,  
Locked away like a criminal.  
Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she**_ **_existed._**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you wan't to here the next version please review! :D**


	2. The second Alice

**HIYA! I'm glad you liked my other story. Here's the next Alice! Enjoy! Please don't be afraid to review. :D**

* * *

Roy Mustang was just a regular man with a regular life, just like another person in the world would be. He just heard in the news papers that the war they were having finally ended. They won! But the other team wasn't so lucky... Roy heard there leader, Riza Hawkeye suddenly disappeared during the battle. Some say she abandoned her team because she was afraid of dying or she was into hiding. They really haven't found out yet.

"HEY ROY!" "huh?" Roy looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He was just sitting outside of the new coffee stand with his friend Havoc. "Guess what I JUST got from coming back from the market this morning!" Roy just rolled his eye's and looked back at his new's paper. "What is it?..." Havoc started to blush and gave this goofy looking smile. "ROY MUSTANG, I FINALLY FOUND MYSELF A NEW GIRLFRIEND!" Roy smirked a bit. "That's nice.." Havoc took a seat next to Roy. "She's the most prettiest thing I've ever seen! SHE'S PERFECT!" Roy started to ignore the guy after a wile now getting bored with Havoc talking about his date. "Did you know Riza Hawkeye went missing in the middle of the war?" Roy tried to change the subject. And it worked. Havoc's face now looked confused. "What do you mean?" Roy shoved the newspaper in Havoc's face.

"I mean she's gone. No ones seen her after the war or during the war. They can't even find her body." Havoc took the newspaper from his face and looked at the page. His eye's widened.

"Wow your right. It say's she went to go find a doctor for her injured men but never returned." Roy started to tap his foot.

"Were do you think she went?"

"I don't know. I agree with some people though. She might have betrayed her team."

"That can't be it. She's to strong for that..." Havoc looked up from the newspaper.

"How would you know that!?" Roy stopped tapping his foot and looked at Havoc.

"I don't know... Iv'e seen her in the last times newspaper and it said that she was one of the top 5 best leaders in her kingdome. She was number 3."

"You have a point..." A few minutes went by in silence till all of a sudden Roy started humming. Havoc folded up the newspaper and set it aside. "I didn't know you sang!" Roy immediately stopped. "I DON'T SING!" Havoc laughed. "You were just humming. You do that allot you know. And to be honest, you don't sound half bad. You intend to do this when your focusing really hard or just really bored." Roy started to argue with Havoc but realized he was right. So he just gave in. "Shut up..." Havoc started to laugh again then he looked at his watch. "I got to go." Roy watched Havoc get up. "Were to?" Havoc smiled again. "I GOT A DATE!" He said happily and started to head down the street almost skipping with joy. Hey was humming a love song as he walked away as well. Roy just snickered a little and looked at his watch as well. It was 11:30.

He just sighed and decided to just go for a walk around town before lunch time. A few minutes went by and Roy saw an Ally he has never seen before. "Whats this?" He walked up to it then made shore no one was watching him. Then he secretly went into the ally real quick. It seemed to get darker and darker. "I might as well turn back...It's to dark..." Mustang turned around and started to head back. But soon realized it wasn't getting any brighter. "What the heck?" he kept walking but still couldn't see anything. "Whats going on!?" He now started to run desperate to find a light. Suddenly in the distance there was a little tiny piece of light. Mustang didn't care how far it was he just wanted to get out of there!

About 5 minutes went by and he then finally reached the end. But it wasn't were he expected to be. "What the?... Were am I?..." He looked around and notice this wasn't his town. There were different people, buildings, and stands. He started to get curious. Now walking around the place he spotted a a sign that said, "_Wonderland Forest. 2 Miles_". Now he was totally lost. "What? When did we have a forest?..." Then his eye's widened. "Where the heck am I!?" Mustang started to head for the forest. "Maybe if i'm lucky enough I can cut threw the forest and go back home...I don't even know if I came from the forest but it's worth a shot..." When he finally arrived he noticed everything in the woods was dead silent. "Weird..." Mustang started to get chills up his spine. "I better do this quick..."

It seemed like hours and he still hasn't found a way home. Mustang started to curse at himself. He then stumbled and fell to the ground. "OOW!" He turned around and almost wanted to scream in horror. Lying on the ground was a dead body that was covered in now mold and decade blood. Roy got up from the ground quickly and just kept staring at it. He started to hum a tune to calm himself a bit and slowly started to back away. He turned around and noticed that there was actually a trail of dry blood leading to a path. Roy, still humming now a bit more, slowly started to follow the path. He followed it for about 3 minutes until some ware in the distance he thought he saw a little cage but there was some one inside of it that looked very hopeless and scared. "Is some one there?..." Roy said in a shaky voice. Now slowly making his way to the cage. "Hello?..." He said a little bit louder getting closer. The person inside still didn't move.

Just as he was about to ask another question he heard a stick snap from behind him. He turned his whole body around and started to tremble with fear all over. To his surprise know one was there. The black haired man let out a deep sigh of relief.

_"Hello..."_ All of a sudden everything in his body just shut down and he just stood there not even breathing anymore.

_"Hey...Can you hear me? I said hello..."_ Roy started to slowly turn around. His face was super pail and he didn't have the strength to respond.

_"Are you ok?..."_ When Roy fully turned around he saw a little boy around the age of 12. But sounded like he was a 16 year old. His shirt was was white and also to big for him. It covered his whole body and even his arms. The sleeves were to long. Also for some reason you couldn't see his eye's. There was a 5 O'clock shadow covering it. No matter how hard you tried you just couldn't see his whole face...

I'm guessing you know who it is...

"Who...who are you?..." Roy managed to say in a whisper using all his strength to talk. His body was still shaking. "Did...you do...this?..." His eye's darted towards the dry blood in the grass and the body he saw a couple yards away. Then he remembered the cage looking thing.

_"I wouldn't go over there if I were you...She's very bad..."_ Roy now looked confused for a bit.

"So that is a person in a cage..."

_"Wow! You catch on fast!" _The boy smiled with delight. _"You asked who I was...I'm a dream...I made this world...I also brought you to it..." _Roy looked down at the boy. Now even more confused and a little less scared. "A dream? Wait...How did you get me here?" The little dream smiled even more.

_"That's easy!" _Then he pointed at something behind Roy. He turned around and found a blue door. "What's this?" He went up to it and put a hand on it. _"Big sis entered one just like this...but sadly didn't do so well inside...Now she can't leave..." _Mustang looked back at the kid. "What?" The little dream just stared at him for a bit. _"Now I get to see if your Alice big brother!" _Mustang was no longer scared but was now defiantly confused. "Big brother?" He turned around again to face the door. Slowly he put his shaking hand on it and started to open it very slowly. Soon he opened it all the way and stepped inside. When he stepped inside he was back in his city...

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Roy started to look around. Then relieved that he was back. "Were...was I?..."

_"Big brother! I wan't you to look at this!"_ Roy turned around but know one was there. Only a sheet of paper was on the ground. "What? This?" He slowly picked up the piece of paper. On it was lyrics! He was surprised at first. "Sorry I don't sing..." He just stuffed the paper in his pocket and started to walk away.

_"Well...I heard you humming in the forest...You sounded really good...Please sing for me Big brother..."_ Roy turned around again but this time he saw the same little boy from the woods. "You! Your that kid!...So...so I wasn't ...imagining things huh..." The little boy smiled and laughed. _"Come on Big brother Alice! Sing please."_ Roy just stared at him for a minute. "I'm sorry...i'm not really the singing type person..." After that being said he started to walk away. The little boy frowned now. _"Do you wan't to know what happened to that girl named Riza?" _Roy stopped in his tracks and turned around very fast. "You know what happened to her?!" The dream smiled. _"Yes...She was Big sis! But my question was, do you wan't to know what happened to her?" _Roy just stared at him for a bit then nodded. _"Then sing for me!"_ The boy smiled again. Roy just sighed and took the lyrics out of his pocket.

"Fine...How does it go?..."

_"As soon as you start reading it you'll find out..."_ _The man sighed again then cleared his throat._

_"The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. __Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world..." _Roy stopped singing for a bit and looked at the boy again confused. _"What's wrong?" _The little dream cocked his head a little.

"This song sounds so weird..." The boy sighed. _"How bad do you wan't to know what happened to Big sis?..."_ Roy's eye's widened. "Big sis!? What?" _"Big brother Alice..."_ Now he was wining a bit. "Wait. What's an Alice?" _"SING!"_ Now the small child was getting frustrated. Roy sighed again and just wanted to get this over with. "Fine..." The boy smiled. _"Good. Now start over..."_ Roy took another breath and closed his eye's to focus.

"_The second Alice meekly sang in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers..."_

When he was done he opened his eye's and noticed the boy disappeared. "WHY THAT LITTLE-" "Excuse me?" Roy looked up to see a young women in front of him.

"Yes?"

"That song you were singing...Can...Can you sing it again please?..." Roy's eye's widened.

"Shore...if you wan't me to..." The girl smiled in delight wile Roy took another deep breath and closed his eye's.

"_The second Alice meekly sang in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers..."_

He opened his eye's again to surprisingly see about 20 people around him now.

"Wow! That's a cool song! Please sing it again sir!" A little boy said

"Yes yes! Please sing more!" An old lady say's. and the comments just kept going on and on on him to keep singing. Roy was a little scared now. He didn't know what was so special about that song. But he did it anyway's Roy sang the song about 10 times now. Also more and more and more people kept going around him each time he sang the song.

"PLEASE SIR ONE MORE TIME!" The little boy said again. But now he looked possessed by the song. His eye's looked crazy! He looked crazy! EVERYBODY LOOKED COMPLETELY INSANE OVER THAT STUPID SONG! Roy was now terrified.

"Look...I don't wan't to any more...Besides...my throat hurts...Please...just leave me alone!" Roy tried to walk away till that old lady grabbed him.

"Just one more time! JUST ONE MORE TIME!" She yelled out loud. Now everybody was going insane now yelling him to sing it at least one more time.

"ALL RIGHT FINE! ONE MORE TIME!" Roy yelled over the crowed who went silent to listen.

"_The second Alice meekly sang in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world..."_

He stopped for a second. "The second...Alice..." He crossed his arms. "The second Alice..." He had a flash back of the little boy. _"Big brother Alice..." _ Roy's eye's widened. "I'm...the second Alice..." His eye's widened even more. "I'M THE SECOND ALICE!" He looked at the lyrics again. He read it out loud. "He gave birth to a mad world!"He looked at the people around him. They were all telling him to keep going and yelling his name. Roy threw the sheets to the ground.

"FINE! I'LL SING YOU THIS SONG! ONE MORE TIME! JUST ONE MORE TIME!"

"_The second Alice meekly sang in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers..."_

When he finished he had the urge to sing it again. He guessed it was just because everybody else wanted to hear it again. What he didn't notice was he sang the song for hours. The whole city was now around him. Listening to him sing. All of them chanting "MORE MORE!" as loud as there lungs could possibly go. Roy started to laugh insanely. "YOU WAN'T MORE!" Everybody in the crowd was yelling "YES YES!" or "GIVE US MORE! SING! ONE MORE TIME! SING BIG BROTHER!" Roy started to laugh even more insanely. But he did as they wished and sang some more.

"_The second Alice meekly sang in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom..."_ He stopped singing and frowned. Everybody was yelling at him to keep going very very loudly. But he ignored him. To Mustang everything around him was quit. The noise dimmed out. "red..." He whispered softly to himself. "Red..." He repeated again but this time a bit louder. Roy now looked at everybody around him. He gave them all the exacted same insane smile they had. "RED!" He yelled out loud to everybody around him. They were all confused for a bit but then started to tell him to sing again. Roy again ignored them. "RED! DO YOU KNOW THE COLOR OF YOUR OWN BLOOD IS RED!" People looked at him started to laugh insanely. Roy followed them and started to laugh as well. "IT'S TRUE! BUT ALL YOU CAN SEE IS BLACK!" He looked to the side a bit and spotted a young man at the corner of his eye. Roy ran up to him and quickly snatched the mans gun that he had sticking out of his pocket. "I'LL SHOW YOU! IT'S TRUE! YOUR BLOOD IS RED!" Everybody eye's were on him still laughing insanely and chanting out "SING MORE!" still.

"GATHER AROUND EVERYONE!" Roy stepped into the center of the whole crowd.

"Now...Let me show you the proof that your blood is red!" His eye's went wide with insanity. He pointed the gun strait to his temple. "THE PROOF IS, I CAN SHOW YOU, MY BLOOD IS RED AS WELL! WATCH!"

After that he pulled the trigger...

Everything around Roy suddenly went black... The last thing he ever heard was the sound of people laughing insanely at him just watching him die... The blood from his body started to flow out of him...the blood stained a white rose...That white rose will now forever be red... The rose will also be the only thing that's left from Roy as well...

_"Wrong again..."_ The little boy was standing in front of the now red rose. The city just left his body there lying right next to it as well. They were all insane now. They were all trying to sing the song just as good as he did...But they never succeeded. _"Big brother was not the right Alice..." _He sighed. _"Oh well...I guess...I can try again..." _ After looking at the rose a little bit longer he smiled. Roy's hand started to glow when he smiled. after the glowing stopped, now marked on his hand was the blue diamond. _"Yes...I'll do just that..." _

He then started to walk away back into the same ally Roy wen't in...That ally changed allot for him... Well...Now he know's what happened to Riza... He also know's it's to late for regrets as well...Nothing can change what's happened to him... For he is the boy's now second victim to fall into the dreams wonderland...

Roy was the second Alice...

**The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.  
Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.  
That Alice was a rose,  
Shot down by a madman.  
He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the second Alice. Sorry if this was to long. If you liked it please review so I can make the next one! Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. The third Alice

**ALRIGHT! It seems some people like this story. Cool! There's only 4 Alice's in this Alice human. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER! This only tells you how she became queen and stuff. Part 2 technically how she became Alice. So If you don't care how she became queen, DON'T READ! AGAIN YOU DON'T HAVE TO! If you do enjoy. :D **

* * *

"*sigh*" A young happy women was sitting in a taxi cab on her way to a new city. Well it wasn't exactly new. She just had to take care of her sick grandmother for a wile until she got better. She lived far away so it took her a wile to get there. The only thing was she didn't care how long it took her to get there! She had to get out of this crazy town! All they did was sing the exact same song verse over and over and over again. THEY WERE INSANE! This all started happening 18 years ago. She heard a rumor that a man with blue hair started this whole thing claiming he was some kind of Alice... What the heck is an Alice anyways?...

"*sigh*" The beautiful blond sighed again now realizing she was back in her home town. The taxi driver was singing that ridiculous song. Once in a wile she hummed it to herself, but figured out she would never be able to sing like that man did... Also, she realized ever since she stopped singing people started tom beg her to sing with them. They begged allot. She sang with them once in a wile but stopped when she was tired. They still begged her but she was smart enough to refuse.

"Miss?" She turned her head from the window to the driver. "Were here." She now grunted to herself and muttered something about how this place was cursed. She then took the suit case out of the taxi cab and started to walk away. "Thank you!" She shouted out as he drove away. He was in an awful hurry...

"Excuse me miss." She turned around to see another young women looking at her. She looked a bit younger though. "Yes?" The other women smiled. "Hello. I know this is sudden, but I'm looking for a dance partner for a song I'm dancing to. Can you please be my partner? The dance is tomorrow at noon..." She looked very desperate. She was right, It was VERY sudden. Her eye's widened eye's widened. "I'm sorry I don't think-" "PLEASE!" The blond jumped when she said that very loudly. She then smiled at her a bit. "Why me?" The younger women smiled. "You looked very pretty and you also look like you can dance. Besides, your very nice..." Blushing at her comments she smiled again and nodded. "Ok. But I don't know the dance..." The other women just hugged her really tight. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She then let go smiling like crazy. "Don't worry! The dance is not that hard! It took me one day to figure out. Your smart. You should learn it in no time!" Her eye's widened again. "O...k..." The black haired women put out her hand. "My names Mei. Mei chang." The blond put out her hand. "Winry Rockbell. Glad I can help." Soon they both started to walk down the side walk talking about what dress to wear when they dance.

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Today's the day! Winry was very shocked on how easy the dance was. It was just so simple! Mei was right. Also the song they were dancing to was a graceful song. It was called "Imaginary" By Evanescence. (LOVE THAT SONG!) Mei let Winry stay at her place for the night till morning. They were actually pretty good friends. "Hey Mei?" Mei looked up from the mirror she was doing her hair in and fixing her pink dress. It was VERY pretty. Winry was distracted by it for a bit until she shook her head. "Do you sing that song?" Mei looked confused. "Song?" Winry walked to her mirror and started to fuss with her hair as well. She started to put it in a pony tail. Mei wore her's the same way. "That weird song that everybody in this city has been singing for years..." Mei shrugged. "It is catchy though..." After a few seconds she started to hum it. Winry sighed when she did then rolled her eye's. "OH! WERE ON!" Winry saw Mei getting up from her seat and started to run out of the room. Winry did the same tripping on her way.

"They were in a party like place were people show off there talents and stuff for fun. Winry guessed Mei wanted to do this so bad because she want's to impress her brother Ling who she saw was smiling and waving at Mei for good luck. Mei talked about her brother sometimes and Winry laughed at some of her comments allot to. So when she layed eye's on Ling she tried not to snicker. Unfortunately she started to see him singing that stupid Alice song. She sighed again and went in the middle of the dance floor in her dance pose. Mei did the same. She then whispered good luck to her and the music started. Everybody in the audience got quite.

_I linger in the door way,_

_of alarm clocks screaming monster calling my name. _

_Let me stay! Were the wind will whisper to me,_

_were the rain drops as there falling tell a story..._

They were both dancing so graceful like and beautiful The whole crowd started to love it! Winry had to admit though. This dance was really fun to do. She enjoyed every minute of it!

_In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby._

_I lye inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me..._

The song went on and on until it was finally over and they did there last pose everybody started to cheer like crazy! They all looked very pleased. As they left the dance floor Winry saw Ling pat Mei on the back and hand her a teddy bear that said, "Good job!" Mei smiled at him then walked up to her. "Thank you sooooo much for doing this with me! How about we hang out sometime!" Winry still panting trying to catch her breath from the dace smiled and looked at Mei. "That sounds great! How about tomorrow!?" Mei smiled again and hugged her. "Ok! See you then. Bye Winry!" Winry said bye back and watched her leave the place. She then went back into the room they both changed in and found it completely empty. No one was in there. They were all probably watching the show. Winry sat down on one of the chairs and started to take off her shoes.

_"You were great!" _She was startled for a bit then turned around to see a little boy. (You know who)

"WHAT THE!? KID YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN HERE THIS IS A GIRLS CHANGING ROOM!" The boy frowned. _"Your rude..."_ Winry's eye twitched. "I'M RUDE!? YOUR IN THE GIRLS ROOM! GET OUT!" She got up and grabbed the kid by his long sleeve shirt and tried to drag him out. _"HEY! QUITE IT!" _He yanked it away and looked at her with his hard to see eye's. _"Your a mean Alice..." _Winry's eye's widened. "You know what that is!?" The boy smiled a bit. _"Of course! I make them..." _Winry looked confused.

"What?"

_"You are a wonderful dancer... You know that?..."_ He stepped back a bit. Looking at the emergency door he started to walk towards it.

"Kid that's the back exit door. You can't go through unless it's an emergency." He ignored her and continued to make his way to the door. "Kid!" He soon put his long sleeved arm on the handle and went threw the door after opening it. Winry cursed under her breath and started to follow.

Kid! Are you deaf!? I said you can't-" She stopped in her tracks when a man ran up to her panting.

"YOU WERE AMAZING AT THAT DANCE!" He shook her hand and smiled.

"Er..thanks..." Is all she could say.

"Can you please dance some more! Please!" Winry looked worried when she saw he looked a bit insane.

"Sir, are you-" She saw a little girl at her side.

"Miss that was a very good dance! Please do more! Please!" A little boy went up to her this time. He looked older than the little girl.

"Yeah miss! Please!" Soon more and more people were around her.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK!?" She started to back away. "I'm sorry. My partner is not hear and-"

_"Do it big sis..."_ She looked over the crowed of people to see the same little boy.

"YOU! GET BACK HERE!" She tried to push threw the crowed but they didn't let her.

"Your so pretty! I wan't to be just like you when I grow up!" The little girl said looking crazy.

"Your are. And I bet your smart to! Very smart!" The little boy said with the exact same look.

"Please! One more time!" Winry gave in.

"ALRIGHT!" She wen't in the middle of the crowd. "PLAY MUSIC!" She shouted in the audience then she heard the song coming from the crowd. She danced to the song for a wile until it was over and everybody adored her. "Your so gifted!" A women said. "I wan't you to be my sister!" Say's the little girl. "I WAN'T YOU!" They all kept commenting her. Winry finally had enough and ran away from the crowd who did not follow her surprisingly. She stopped at what looked like in front of a big mansion. She looked up and saw how big it was. "Wow... I don't remember this being here..." She started to gaze at it in aw. "It's a castle." She jumped what seemed like 5 feet in the air then turned around startled. "Sorry about that." It was a kindly old women. "T-that's o-okay..." Winry said still a little startled. "I heard allot about you..." Winry cocked her head to the side. "Oh. How so?" The lady smiled as she opened the front gate motioning Winry to follow. Winry did as she wished looking around a bit more wile listening to her talk.

"You look just like everybody describes you as." They walked for a bit longer till they reached the entrance. "I'm the maid here..." Winry's eye's shot up. "Wait a minute! This is a castle right?!" The maid nodded. "Is there a queen of king here!?" Winry asked hopefully. The maid frowned. "No...I'm afraid not..." She then stopped walking and eyed Winry. Winry stopped as well and noticed. "Is something wrong mam?" The lady took a minute to regain focus and now had a huge smile on her wrinkly face. "YOU!" She said and pointed at Winry with her finger. "Excuse me?" Winry said confused. "YOUR PERFECT!"

Winry just stood there dumb found till the old lady grabbed her hand and started to speed walk up the large flights of stairs. "HEY WAIT! STOP!" Winry tried to pull back but failed because she was afraid she would hurt her if she yanked her off. She led her up to what looked like the 5 floor. She then opened the door and Winry saw a bunch of other maids looking at her. "SHE'S PERFECT!" One of the maids said and they all got up from were they were sitting and took Winry into a changing room. "WAIT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON!" They just ignored her and started to compliment her about her about her beauty, talents on dancing and allot more.

They stripped Winry from her old close and gave her a very pretty dress that was green. (the same dress the original 3 Alice wore) They did her hair to. Winry looked scared. "HEY! WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO BE QUEEN!?" She was able to get a good look at the maid who was doing her hair. Her eye's looked insane for a bit. They must be really desperate for a queen...

About 1 hour passed and they finished with Winry. They blind folded her. "HEY! WERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! ANSWER ME FOR ONCE, WILL YA! HEY STOP!" They started to giggle now and they were still complimenting her.

Winry had enough...

The moment she got out of this castle she was going to pack her things and leave this city for ever. She decided to live with her grandmother. Also she would ask if Mei would want to come with her. That girl was the only one Winry knew that wasn't as insane as everybody else in this town. Besides Mei actually agreed that this town was crazy!

In about 3 min they entered a room. Winry, still blind folded, was trying to figure out what room they were in. "WERE ARE WE!? WHATS GOING ON!?" They again ignored her and sat her down.

"You look beautiful my queen..."

"NOW WHEN THE HECK DID I AGREE THAT I WOULD BE YOUR-" The maids took her blind fold off and Winry gasped.

"O my gosh..." She looked like freakin royalty! (she looks like the regular 3 Alice/Miku)

"Do you like it?!" One of the maids asked in a hopeful tone.

"I...I..." Winry was speechless.

"I'll come back when your ready my queen..." The maid she first met said as the rest bowed real quick then exited the room.

_"You look very nice big sis!" _In the reflection of the mirror Winry saw the same strange boy sitting on the floor across the room. She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around. "YOU!" She got up from the chair and walked up to him. "Were did you go!? I swear the next time you do that i'll-" _"Big sis..."_ Winry stopped talking and scowled. "What?" The boy got up and looked up at her. He pointed at the door she walked in. Winry turned to his fingers direction and saw a green door. "I thought the doors here were brown when I came in?..." Winry slowly walked up to the door and stared at it for a bit. _"It's a special door..."_ Winry just stared at it a bit more then turned to face the kid who was very close to her now. Winry jumped a bit again. "How did you-" _"How bad do you wan't to change this town?"_ Winry's eye's widened. "Allot actually!" The boy smiled. _"If your queen...you can do mostly...what YOU wan't around here..."_ Winry's eye's widened even more. "That's...not actually a bad idea..." She then looked curious. "What's your name?..." The boy smiled. _"Well! I'm glad you asked!... I don't have a name actually...I'm a dream..."_ Winry cocked her head to the side. "What?..." The boy started to giggle a bit. _"Your my next Alice Big sis!" _Winry now looked very confused. The boy again pointed towards the door. Winry looked back at it and slowly started to walk up to it. The dream smirked at her every step.

"Queen huh..." She put her hand on the door handle... Then she smirked herself. "Ok then...I don't see why not." Her hand slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door...

In front of her was a large balcony. Bellow it it looked like all the people in the city were cheering for there new queen. Winry walked up to the edge of the balcony to get a better look at the crowd. When they saw her they cheered even louder! Winry was very shocked. She smiled all of a sudden and started to wave her hand at them in a queenly like gesture.

She did that for a good 3 min then took one last look at the crowd before she left. In the middle of the crowd she spotted Mei. The black headed girl looked very confused for a min probably wondering how Winry became queen so fast. Winry just stared at her for a minute then turned and walked away. "I'll invite her to tea today." She smiled to her self after giving her first order to one of the maids.

Latter on that day she got her wish. Mei came to visit her for tea and they sat down and talked a bit till Mei changed the subject. "Winry, how on earth did you become queen so fast!?" Winry took a sip of her tea and smiled at the younger women. "I don't really know. I was running away from crazy fans and then one of my maids just decided to make me queen because they said I was just talented and beautiful! It all happened so fast." An idea hit her. "Mei! How whould you like to be my super visor!" Mei put her tea down and thought for a bit.

"What if I said yes?" Winry smiled even wider.

"I would provide you a large room and my maids are your maids. It would almost be like your the second queen!" Mei now smiled.

"Ok. But why me?"

"Thats an easy question. Your the only non crazy friend I have ever met in this town!...Wait?...Town?..." She got up from her chair and walked to the window. Instead of the city she was living in it looked like a town. A town that looked like a royal place to. Not that loud city junk and stuff. It had allot more things that were fit for a castle. Winry turned away from the window and gave Mei a weird look.

"Wasn't this just a city a minute ago?" Mei got up and looked out the window to.

"I...really don't...know... I can't remember a city..." Winry looked at her a little more closely but decided to just shrug it off.

"All well." She grabbed Mei by the hand and started to run a little out the door. "Let's go pick out a nice dress for you. To be my supervisor you just MUST look nice." Mei just smiled and laughed and they headed out the door to the dressing room.

_"Big sis is going to make a great Alice...She just has to be the right one now!" _The little dream was sitting in the chair Winry was sitting in a few minutes ago. Watching them leave the room full of joy. _"This is not a city anymore..."_ He looked out the window grinning. _"This is Alice's world now...her kingdom...my dream...This town shall be called wonderland..."_

* * *

**This chapter seemed a little long, so I made two chapters. Trust me on this, the next one will not be this long. I hope you enjoyed this so far. Now take a look at the next chapter if you liked this one. Thanks for reading. :D**


	4. The third Alice part 2

**Here's the next part to the 3 Alice! Enjoy and thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

It's been at least 4 years now since Winry became queen. Everything was going so very well! The kingdom how ever she could not seem to change that much... They were still crazy about that song some guy named Roy I think was singing...also...they were even more crazy about Winry...All they made her do was dance...

dancing was the only thing she did before she became queen...That was the reason why she was grateful to leave town in the first place when her grandmother got sick...She was so grateful and she just left for as long as she could. When she came back that's when Mei asked her to dance... At first she was surprised she would ask so sudden...but deep down inside of her she was terrified one what might happen if she did start dancing again. But she felt very bad for her so she danced anyway's. That's why when she was done dancing everybody wanted her to dance more and more and more. She got scared again and ran as far as she could...That's when she found this castle...She became queen...and everybody loved her...All this happened so sudden! But she was very grateful... Now everybody loved her...they could not just use her for entertainment by just dancing not seeing who she really was...Her life was now wonderful ever since she became an Alice. She didn't care what it was now...All Winry knew was it was now her new and wonderful life...Wonderland was the name of her town now...Everything in Wonderland was going great for a long time now!...

Until that one night...

"WINRY! YOU MUST RELAX!" Mei was trying to tell Winry to go to bed.

"NO!" Winry yelled out loud. "I can't let this sickness take me like this!..." Winry started to cough. Mei got worried.

"*sigh* Win...I mean...My queen, You need your rest. You will die if this sickness does not go away!" Winry sat in her throne.

"I am only 22. I can't and won't allow to be taken away by this virus!" Winry coughed some more. Mei sighed again in worry. Another day of trying to convince the queen to rest failed again. She decided to try again tomorrow...

"Yes my queen..." She bowed her head in defeat. "I'll get you a nice cup of tea..." She then exited the room leaving Winry alone on her throne. "She started to cough again.

_"My my...Aren't you the stubborn one...You can't even take a little nap?...That's a shame big sister Alice..." _Winry looked up really fast to only find the same little boy she saw years ago. He hasn't changed a bit!

"Leave me alone you little dream kid! I'm fine!" She coughed again wile the boy frowned.

"Your not being a very good Alice...don't you wan't to be an Alice?..." That was it for Winry...she lost it with this Alice stuff...All she heard was Alice this, and Alice that through out the whole kingdom. They say that man was some kind of Alice. She still had no clue what an Alice was.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE STUPID ALICE THING! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT AN ALICE IS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her face was very red. "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE OR GO LIVING BACK IN MY OLD LIFE JUST BEING A STUPID DANCER!" Her face was now less red and she started to cry a little. But she was still mad. "I HATED JUST BEING A DANCER! A DANCER KNOW ONE LOVED OR BOTHERED TO NOTICE! ALL THEY WANTED ME TO DO WAS DANCE! BUT NOW...I'M QUEEN! QUEEN! THEY LOVE ME! THEY LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM! THEY LOVE ME BECAUSE I AM THERE QUEEN!" She pointed a harsh finger at the child. "NOW DON'T YOU EVEN THINK YOU CAN RUIN IT! I WILL LIVE TO RULE THIS CASTLE TILL I BECOME WRINKLED, OLD, AND DIE! NOW JUST SHUT UP AND **LET ME BE!"** The blond yelled those last to words out very loud.

She started to breath heavily from all that yelling. The little dream just stood there with his jaw open a bit. It was quite for what seemed like a very long time till his fragile voice broke it...

_"You...you told me...to shut up..."_ His voice sounded as if he wanted to cry or yell back. Winry couldn't actually tell... A few more minutes past till he started to snicker a bit. Winry's eye's widened. "W-whats...whats so funny!?" He ignored her and what seemed to be he was looking up at her. She couldn't see his eye's still. _"You seem very proud of that voice of yours..." _Winry was confused for a bit. _"You always make your speechless and order around your maids and servants with it...am I right?..." _Before the poor blond could answer the young boy walked up to her and pointed to her neck. All of a sudden there was a very sharp pain in it. Winry fell to her knees and started to cough again. This time in pain.

_"my...my...voice..."_ She could barley hear herself talk. It sounded as if she was over 100 with that voice. It felt like she was mute. She could barley talk and every time she tried to she would just cough in pain and feel like a sharp needle go threw her throat. "what...what..did you...do to...it..." She coughed in pain again.

_"I'm very disappointed in you big sis...I thought you were the Alice for shore...*sigh* wrong again..."_ Winry was trying so hard to speak but couldn't. The dream laughed. _"You sound like an old lady! You sound horrible!" _He laughed a bit. _"I wan't to see you try to run your kingdom now...see if they like you then since you don't have a voice anymore..."_ Winry started to cry like crazy still trying to speak but couldn't get the words out right away. she just grabbed her throat trying to ease the pain. The boy started to walk away into the shadows of the room. _"Guess I'll try again...Big sis was very bad today...I don't need her anymore..."_ After that being said he vanished...

Mei soon came in. "WINRY! WHAT'S WRONG!?" Winry tried to speak. "my...voice...can't..." She started to cry again like crazy. Mei kept trying to get her to talk but never got an answer...

Winry wished so bad to speak again...no one in the kingdom would listen to her anymore...They ignored her orders and laws. They did what they wanted and it was like they didn't care for her anymore. Now she knew they never loved her...They only liked her looks and skills...and now every time they ask her something she can't reply without pain in her throat... Her voice sounded so terrible no one saw her like they have seen in her before. She sounded just terrible. Winry cried every day hoping some one would listen to her... She even sen't a note sealed with a yellow heart. It was the symbol to her kingdom. Also it was the symbol on her hand that strangely appeared the day she lost her voice...The note was an invitation to who ever found it. It told them to come strait to her kingdom to have a cup of tea with her...That's all...she didn't care who it was...she just wanted somebody to know her without hating her like her kingdom did. She almost got assassinated 3 times!

It was official...

Winry was the third Alice...

**The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.  
Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.  
That Alice was the country's queen,  
Possessed by a warped dream.  
Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading it! Review if like to. I love them. I'll try to make the next Alice as soon as I can. :D**


	5. The 4 Alice (starter)

**OK! Here's the last Alice's! I hope you all enjoy! Please review when done reading and.. *tears in eye's* I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR! WAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *runs to room and starts crying* Just enjoy please... *shuts door and cries some more***

* * *

"What's wrong Al? Are you crying again because of the thunder outside?..." Ed's little brother Al was hiding under the bed crouched into a little ball covering his ears. "N-no...I'm just...looking for my...huh..." He looks around and finds a paper clip. "My paper clip! Yeah that's it! Lucky me..." Ed sighed. He bent down and held his hand out for his 10 year old brother so he can come out. (The 4 Alice's were both kids so I had to make them kids. But you have to admit. There very cute when they were kids.. :D) Al grabbed his hand and he was pulled out from under the bed.

His hand was very cold and fragile. Ed kinda felt bad for him. He was the older brother after all. He had to do something. "Hey Al. How about we sleep together for the night. Then in the morning when the storm gone we can go play. How's that sound?" Al hesitated for a bit until another struck of lightning made a big noise and he yelped a bit hugging his brother. "O-ok..." Ed led Al into the bed and held him tight as they both drifted off into deep sleep.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"BROTHER! GET BACK HERE!" Al was chasing his brother around the pond. "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Ed yelled back running faster. Al was running out of breath so he decided to take a break. He stopped and sat in the grass. Ed stopped running as well and walked over to his younger sibling. Ed was panting as well. "Giving up already?" Ed said sitting down beside him. Al started to laugh and soon Ed followed. "Brother let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty." Al spoke after a wile then got up. Ed did the same and smiled back. Soon they started to walk towards the house.

"Brother?"

"What?" Al stared down at his shoes wile walking.

"Do...do you think that it's real?..." Ed stopped walking and looked Al confused.

"Whats real?" Al was still staring at his shoes. Ed soon knew what he was talking about.

"Oh...You mean that Alice thing..." Ed rolled his eye's. "Quit being a baby about it. It's not real. They just started that rumor so kids like us don't talk to strangers or wander off or something like that." The eldest started to walk again and Al soon followed.

"But that Riza girl! And Roy! And that queen girl!"

"You mean Winry."

"Yeah her! Riza claimed she was some kind of Alice and slotered a whole city! Roy sang this crazy song! Now how did it go? Oh yeah! _The second Alice meekly sang a song in wonder land, Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. This Alice was a Rose. Shot down-" _

"AAALL!..." Ed made an annoyed moan saying his brothers name. Al stopped singing and huffed.

"Well it's true. And the queen Winry some how lost her voice for ever! They say she even rules this kingdom still today!"

"Al. Let me remind you something. One, this happened 500 years ago...Nobody can live that long. Two..." Ed rested his hands on Al's shoulders and started shaking him. "THIS STORY DOESN'T EXCISED!" He stopped shaking him after that then Al huffed again. "Now. Do you still want something to drink?" Al sighed and nodded as they continued there journey home.

When they arrived there mother was out going to get some groceries and a note said she should be back at about 6:00. Ed looked at the time and it said 3:27. Ed headed for the kitchen looking for something to drink. Al did the same.

"All we have is tea..." Ed looked to see Al a little disappointed.

"Not even water?" Al shook his head.

"Sinks not working remember..." Ed made an "Oh yeah" kind of face and took the tea from Al's hands. "I'll make it."

"Brother you know how to make tea?"

"Yeah. Mom taught me the day you got sick."

"Wait? You made me that tea?" Ed smiled

"Yeah." Al did the same.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome. Now, how about when I'm down we go drink it outside. Near..." *he thought for a bit* "The forest. Yeah that sounds good. I heard it looks nice in the afternoon under that big tree near the entrance." He looked at Al who looked terrifide. "Whats wrong now..." Ed looked annoyed again. "The...forest..is..were it all...started..." Ed rolled his eye's and shoved a bucket into Al's chest. It snapped him out of his thoughts. "Go fill this up with water out back from the hose." Al looked confused. "Why can't we just drink that water?" Ed now looking at him was getting the kettle ready. "Would you rather drink cold hose water from lord know's were its been, or hot tea..." Al still looked confused. "But the water is going to be in the tea..." "Al the heat will kill any germs in that water and the tea will still be good." Al nodded and went out back to get the water.

A couple minutes latter he came back with the water. "Here brother." Ed thanked him and made the tea. Soon they were outside under the big tree near the forest relaxing and drinking there tea like they planed. "Brother?" Ed sipping his tea looked at his brother.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondered what's in that forest?" Ed put his cup down and starred into the forest. He then shook his head.

"No. I don't think it's such a good idea to go in there. In fact, I don't want you to go in there understand." Al pouted a bit.

"Come on brother. Please."

"Al. I said no."

"But-"

"No!"

"Its only a-"

No!"

"Will you let me fin-"

No!"

"Have you ever taken a shower!"

"No! Wait? What!? AL!" Al started to bust up laughing almost dropping his tea. "Haha very funny...But seriously no.." Al stopped laughing. "Brother your no fun..." Ed crossed his arms. "Well that's to bad. Look, I saw some ice cream in the fridge before we left the house. I'm going to go get some for us ok. It's hot out today." Ed got up and stretched. But all of a sudden looked very serious. "Don't...go...in...the...woods..." He stated very slowly making shore the younger sibling heard. Al nodded. Ed then smiled. "I'll be back." Soon he was out of sight. Al sipped his tea once more then sighed.

_"You poor boy..."_ Al practically choked on his tea when he hear the voice. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Al turned around only to find nothing. He just shook his head a bit thinking the heat was just getting the best of him. A couple of minutes went by. _"Your brother has to always suck the fun out of everything doesn't he..."_ Now knowing it wasn't him Alphonse got up from his chair and looked around. "Hello?" He started to walk around a bit till he spotted a figure deep in the woods. It just smiled then vanished. Alphonse's eye's widened. "Hey! Who are you?" He then started to walk towards the woods. "Hello?" This time his voice echoed threw the place. Alphonse subconsciously started to walk into the forest. He slowly started to walk a little faster. He was ALLOT more curious about who was in the woods then being scared. "Hello?" He said again this time a bit louder.

_"Hello...At least your nice...nicer then 3 other Alice's I know..."_ The little boy turned around really fast again. This time he saw another little boy. (You know who) The little boy smiled.

"Who are you?..."

_"I'm so glad you ask!" _The child sat down under a near by tree. Alphonse noticed he actually traveled a little to far in the forest. But really didn't care. He just sat down on the grass on were he was.

_"My name...My name is Dream..."_ Al sat there puzzled but shook it off.

"Alphonse. But you can call me Al." The little dream smiled.

_"Well, Al, How would you like to have a little fun..."_

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"ALPHONSE! LOOK! I HAVE YOU FAVORITE ICE CREAM! VANILLA!" Ed put the ice cream down near the tree they were under. "Alphonse?" He looked around a bit. "ALPHONSE!" He yelled his name this time. But he got nothing in return. "Were the heck would he run off to?..." All of a sudden his eye's darted towards the woods. He let out an anoyed sigh. "I told him not to go in there.. that little..." He kept that last comment to himself.

Ed looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was going down. "Out of all the things that he had to do at this very moment it just HAD to be the woods...great..." Ed started to run towards the woods cussing to himself and thinking about what he's gonna do to Alphonse when he finds him.

They have no idea what kind of hell is waiting for them...

"ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE WERE ARE YOU!?" Ed has now been looking in the woods for about a half hour now. He was very worried. "AL!" He stopped running for a bit to catch his breath. "Were could he be?..." He thought to himself for a bit.

_"Are you looking for your little brother?..."_ Ed turned around suddenly and saw a little boy. (aka dream)

"Who are you? AND WERE'S AL!" Ed demanded very strongly. He just wanted to get out of these creepy woods and go home.

_"Aren't you the demanding one!" _Ed walked up to him. He was a little shorter though. About 1 inch shorter at the least.

"Just tell me were he is!" Dream smiled

_"Wait! Your the big brother!? Your no taller then me!" _Ed turned very red.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASS HOPPER!?" Dream started to laugh a bit.

_"I never said that. Your quite the feisty one as well."_ Ed opened his mouth to say something but he heard a familiar voice.

"Brother?" Ed turned around and saw Al standing there.

"AL!" Ed ran up to him "Where were you!? It's almost dark! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?" Al frowned.

"I'm sorry to upset you brother. But I heard a voice and I didn't know what it was. I was curious."

"Al. Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Al gasped.

"NO! NOT A CAT! WHY A CAT! IT DID NOTHING WRONG!" He now had tears in his eye's. "HE'S JUST A CAT! IT DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO DIE SO EARLY!? IT'S JUST A LITTLE-"

"Ok Al jeez! It's just a folk tail! Let's drop this subject and focus for a bit. Who did you hear in the woods?"

"I hear what sounded like a teen, but It looked like a boy our age. His names dream." Ed looked confused.

"Dream? That's a stupid name." He then remembered the boy he met a few moments ago. "Do you mean that-" When he turned around he was gone. "Mean who brother?" Ed shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just find a way out of this place. It's getting dark. We got about 30 min till the sun is completely down..." Al nodded and held his brothers hand.

A few minutes go by and they still haven't found a way out. They were both now worried. "I didn't know I traveled this far into the woods..." Al panicked. "SO YOU DON'T KNOW WERE WE ARE!?" Ed gulped a bit. "Relax little bro. Iv'e got this." His voice was a little shaky. A few more minutes go by and it seemed they some how gotten deeper into the woods. "BROTHER!" Al wined. "I'm scared..." Ed didn't say anything but held his brothers hand tighter and quickened his walking pace.

"Brother...It's dark..I'm cold...and scared..." Al was right. It was now completely dark and all you could see were stars. The moon wasn't out today. "I know Al...me to..." After that being said he tripped on a small log and fell flat on his face. Since he was holding onto Alphonse's hand, he went flat on his face as well. Soon they both got up and started rub there head. Al then noticed a dirty little piece of paper. It was dark, but not dark enough to see what it was. He picked it up and dusted it off a bit. "Whats this?" He mumbled to himself a bit. Soon he found out it was an envelope It even had a heart for a stamp. It was colored gold. Al slowly started to open it trying hard not to rip it up, it was very fragile and old. Ed noticed it and watched him open it.

When he did he saw it was written very neatly. "Let me see that." Ed said as he took the letter from Al.

_Dear citizens,_

_I am proud to invite you to a wonderful tea party I am having this evening._

_ Who ever got this letter, I hope to see you soon. We will have plenty of fun in my palace as well._

_We'll even Play some games if you like. Please come as soon as you can._

_Signed: The Queen._

"IT'S FROM THE QUEEN! WINRY!" Ed looked over it again. "I don't know Al, We don't even know were it is." Al looked around a bit. "LOOK!" Ed turned only to see a sign that said, "Wonderland, 2 miles east" Ed squinted his eye's for a better look. It was getting very dark still. He had no choice. "Fine... BUT ONLY BECAUSE WERE LOST!" Al smiled and started to head east. Ed followed. But just as they turned the corner they saw a big red door with the shape of a red club in the middle. The stared at this for a second until Al smiled and walked up to it now starting to pull the handle. "It must be this way." Ed knew something was wrong. But followed along... His brother was the first to step inside. Ed then saw no sight of him and panicked a bit. He took one last look of his surroundings now and slowly stepped in the door. Closing it behind him.

The last thing he saw was the darkening forest and the pretty stars in the sky. But he could have sworn he saw that same kid he saw earlier, he was a couple feet away...smiling wider with every creek the door made as it shut behind him...

_"I think they might be it!... They have to be! Both big brothers are going to make a great Alice!...Let's just see how far they can get..."_

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was to long. I hope you enjoyed it though! I'm going to make the next chapter soon. To make things clear by the way. There are 4 possible way's on what happened to the 4 Alice's. I will write those 4 possible ways to! But trust me. They will NOT be this ridiculously long! You'll understand when I write them. Anyway's THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. The 4 Alice Possibility 1

**OK GUYS! Here is the first possibility on what could have happened to the fourth Alice's. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"ALPHONSE!" Edward was now walking around in another part of the woods. It looked the same as the woods he was in a few hours ago, but the only thing was it felt...well...empty...

"ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled again and got no answer. "I swear! Every time I take my eye's off him for one second he just HAS to disappear!" "Brother! Over here!" Ed looked to the side only to find Alphonse hiding behind a tree. "Al, what are you-" "Brother look!" Ed walked up to him and hid behind the bush as well. Al pointed in the direction he was looking at. Ed turned to what he was pointing to and his eye's widened. "A WOMEN! MAYBE SHE KNOWS THE WAY OUT OF THIS FOREST!" They both stared at her a little longer, but then Ed had an uneasy feeling about her. "Brother?" Ed was snapped back to reality and he saw Al new he was thinking of something. "Al, I don't think she's very nice." Al looked confused.

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters she's in a cage...also she has dry blood all over her if you look very closely..." Al squinted his eye's and gasped a little when he saw what his brother was talking about.

"Your right..." Ed got out from behind the bush and started to walk away.

"Let's just go. We'll find another way of getting out of here..." Al didn't move though. He REALLY wanted to know who that lady was. "Al. Please...just listen to me for once and lets just go..." Al stayed there for a couple more seconds then made up his mind.

He got up from the bush and started to follow his brother. Leaving the person in the cage with out bothering her at all.

*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"BROTHER LOOK!" They have only been walking for a few minutes now.

"What Al?" Ed stopped walking and then he started to smile very wide on what he saw. "A CITY! LET'S GO!" The 2 golden haired boy's started to run threw the thick forest towards the town. A few minutes latter they arrived.

"YES! WE MADE IT! I think this is Wonderland!" They looked around in aw for a bit till Ed frowned.

"It's empty..." Al frowned shortly after that comment. He knew it was true...

"But..." They started to walk together down the cold street of the city. The saw empty hours wagons, empty cars, shops, houses, and parks. Ed took Al's hand probably afraid he would run off. Al held his hand tight a bit scared.

"Brother...look..." Ed turned his head and they both saw a beautiful red rose flower blooming from the ground.

"Wow..." Ed bent down to look at it more letting go of Al's hand for a bit. "It's very red...like...blood..." He stared at it a little more then turned back only to find Al very pale and his face expression blank.. "Al? Whats wrong?" He got up from the ground and walked up to his brother. His eye's were now in horror and he was very pale.

Every around the place were bones of people. They were all dead. There bones were the only remains. "Brother...I wan't to go home..." Al said in a very tiny whisper. Ed nodded a little in agreement. "Yeah...mom's probably worried about us.." Ed then soon realized something. Right next to the flower was another body. The only difference was, It was fresh. Al turned and saw the same thing. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Al screamed his lungs off and hid behind his brother. Ed was to stunned to move. He just looked at the black haired man in horror. His body was fresh but for some reason his blood was dry. He now knew why the rose was so red...

"Let's..just k-keep moving..." Ed whispered with his throat now very dry. He slowly started to walk away holding his brothers hand. His walking pace soon began to pick up and he soon started running. The were both running. They then bumped into a large green castle. They stared at it for a bit. "Do...do you think s-someone lives t-there.." Al stuttered. Ed just gulped a bit. "I doubt it...WAIT! DIDN'T A QUEEN SEND US THIS LETTER!?" Al gulped. "What if she's the killer..." Ed stopped smiling and started to look frightened again. He grabbed his brothers hand and started to run again. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT! THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY OUT SOME WARE!" It was still dark out though. The moon was the only thing shining along with the stars.

"BROTHER I'M SO SCARED!" Al cried out and started to cry wile running. Ed just kept running. "WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT! WE JUST HAVE TO! I WAN'T TO GO HOME!" It seemed like they have been running for hours. But still found no way out. They both stopped and sat down near a sign. They were at the end of the city so the sign said, "Leaving so soon?"

Al was breathing heavily and so was Ed. "Brother?" Al asked.

"What?" Ed was starting to catch his breath.

"The...the first Alice...s-she was trapped in a cage..." Ed narrowed his eye's a bit. His breathing now getting faster out of fright.

"S-so..."

"So..." Al continued. "So she was trapped in there for murder..." Ed's eye's darted around in fright now looking worried.

"Who was the second Alice again..." The 11 year old asked his younger brother. He had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply.

"The second...The second was a man...he sang songs that made people go insane...h-he one day shot himself...he was to crazy..." Ed's eye's were now filled with horror. He remembered the man who's body was still fresh. He had some music sheets in his left pocket.

"The third...well...you know the third..." Al looked at his brother who was to terrified to speak. He then scooted next to his brother. "The queen..." He whispered slowly. Ed has never been this scared in his entire life. Neither has Al. They just sat there to scared to move at all. "Good thing...we never went in the castle then...huh..." Ed tried to lighten the mood but failed.

_"My...my...are you to giving up already?..."_ They both looked up really quick only to see that dream kid again.

"YOU!" Ed said in a shaky voice. "GET US OUT OF HERE! GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" He was yelling as loud as he can. He started to have tears follow down his face. The little dream laughed.

_"You to are fun to play with..."_ Ed just stood there confused for a bit.

"What are you talk-"

_"You just always think you can rely on each other to continue on living...Don't you..." _Ed's eye's widened.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING! PLEASE! SHUT UP! I WAN'T TO GO HOME NOW! TAKE US HOME! NOW!" Al just stared at dream the whole time not saying a word. To scared to speak. The dream laughed a bit.

"I really like you guys...allot...what if I don't want you to leave...What if...what if I want you to stay...forever..." All of a sudden both Ed and Al's hand started to glow. Ed's right hand had one half of a golden shaped heart on it. Al's left hand had what looked like the other half of the golden heart.

"What...is this..." Ed said in a shaky voice. Dream smiled.

_"Big brothers are not the right Alice...but they a are VERY fun to play with...You can be my new toy..." _Al stood up.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US HERE! I WAN'T TO GO HOME! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST TAKE US HOME!" His eye's were covered with tears. Ed stood up as well.

"YES PLEASE! WE JUST WANT TO GO HOME! WE'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING I SWEAR! JUST TAKE US HOME PLEASE!" Sadly all the little dream did was laugh a little. He then started to slowly fade away.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" They both said at the exact same time. They stared to run towards the kid but failed.

He was gone...

"NOOOOO!" Ed cried out! Al started to break down crying. Ed just grabbed his hand and started running. "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT! THERE HAS TO BE! THERE HAS TO BE! Ed kept on repeating those words over and over again for what seemed like hours. Al then stopped him from running. "Al!? Why did you stop!?" Al just looked at his brother then his hand.

"Brother..." Al said in a very shaky voice.

"What?..." Ed said in a whisper. Al started to have tears flow down his face again.

"The Alice's...the three Alice's..." Ed just stood there looking at his brother confused.

"What..about them..." Al went down on his knees and began to cry like crazy.

"Were...were the 4...Were the 4 Alice!" Ed's eye's widened in horror.

"No..." He said in a whisper. "No no no no no NO!" He looked around frantically. "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT! THERE HAS TO!" Ed now looked completely insane. Al kept on crying, but Ed forced him to get up and keep on running. "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT! I KNOW THERE IS! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!" Ed started to run all around wonderland. He just had to find a way out...there was always a way out right? He'll find it eventually...

As so he thought...

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

"Hey Harry Have you hear the news!" 3 worker men were taking a lunch break from working on houses. "Heard about what?" The 2 other men laughed. "About the 2 kids." A very tough man said. "The 2 kids that lived around here in Resembole. What were there names again? Oh yeah! Edward and Alphonse Elric." The guy named Harry sat down. "What about them?" Another tough guy answered. "I heard they went missing. About 5 years ago and they still haven't found them. Not even there bodies. The only thing found was some melted vanilla ice cream, cold left over lemon tea, and empty chairs." "Oh. I see." The guy named Harry looked up at the sky and sighed. "I feel bad for there mother." "Don't feel bad for long." Harry looked back to see one of the tough guy's crossing his arms. "A few day's after they disappeared there mother got very i'll and died." Harry looked shocked. "Wow. Were do you think they disappeared to?" The other tough guy got up and stretched. "Police say there some ware in the woods. They searched for 2 years but gave up. Now it's just a cold case." They all fell silent for a bit till Harry chimed in. "I think we should get back to work... I think our boss would get pretty mad if we didn't finish this roof today." The 2 other man agreed and soon went back to work.

But some ware deep in the woods, if you went close enough inside of it, you can hear a faint sound of the 2 boy's. One of them saying, "_There has to be a way out! There has to! Please! Get e out of here!"_ and the other boy, the younger child, crying and saying, _"please...please...help us...I just wan't to go home...please...". _Now, these 2 poor young boy's have now been the little dreams forth victim

Edward and Alphonse Elric were the 4 Alice's...

* * *

**I hope you guy's liked this chapter! But this is only the first part of what could have happened to the 4 Alice's. The second possibility will be out soon! Please Review and Thank you for reading! :D **


	7. The 4 Alice Possibility 2

**Ok. This is the second possibility on what could have happened to the 4 Alice's. Hope you enjoy! I know...poor Ed and Al...*sniff* BE BRAVE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! *sniffs again* Again try to enjoy...and not to cry... :)**

* * *

_"BROTHER I'M SO SCARED!" Al cried out and started to cry wile running. Ed just kept running. "WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY OUT! WE JUST HAVE TO! I WAN'T TO GO HOME!" It seemed like they have been running for hours. But still found no way out. They both stopped and sat down near a sign. They were at the end of the city so the sign said, "Leaving so soon?"_

_Al was breathing heavily and so was Ed. "Brother?" Al asked._

_"What?" Ed was starting to catch his breath._

_"The...the first Alice...s-she was trapped in a cage..." Ed narrowed his eye's a bit. His breathing now getting faster out of fright._

_"S-so..."_

_"So..." Al continued. "So she was trapped in there for murder..." Ed's eye's darted around in fright now looking worried._

_"Who was the second Alice again..." The 11 year old asked his younger brother. He had to wait a few minutes before he got a reply._

_"The second...The second was a man...he sang songs that made people go insane...h-he one day shot himself...he was to crazy..." Ed's eye's were now filled with horror. He remembered the man who's body was still fresh. He had some music sheets in his left pocket._

_"The third...well...you know the third..." Al looked at his brother who was to terrified to speak. He then scooted next to his brother. "The queen..." He whispered slowly. Ed has never been this scared in his entire life. Neither has Al. They just sat there to scared to move at all. "Good thing...we never went in the castle then...huh..." Ed tried to lighten the mood but failed._

* * *

**After this part dream came. I bet you know that...well...this is what would have happened if he didn't come...**

* * *

"Brother...this is not funny...I wan't to go home..." Ed just sat there in silence for a bit. "Yeah...me to..." He replied after a couple minutes went by. They just sat there against the sign for quite some time until Ed broke the silence. "Al..." Al just looked at Ed from the corner of his eye. His head was buried under his knees since he was crouched into a little ball.

"What..." Al said in almost a whisper.

"Let's keep looking...the woods...the woods we were in... we got here threw a door in the woods. If we can find it again...Maybe we can find our way back. Al's head shot up and his eye's were now full of hope. Ed smiled a bit when he saw this.

"YEAH! LETS GO!" Al got up and started to run towards the other side of the city where the woods were. Ed got up as well.

"HEY AL! WAIT UP!" Ed started to chase his brother. His eye's now full of hope as well.

About an hour goes by and they finally reach the end of Wonderland and they enter the woods. Al spoke up. "Brother? Are we still going to the castle?" Ed made a face and rolled his eye's. "Of course not. I plan on living for the next few day's..." Al chuckled a bit and they both just kept on walking threw the forest. "Al...look!" Al, who was ahead of Ed, turned around and found him looking up at the sky. Al looked up as well. He started to smile. In the sky was a little bit of light. It was evening. "HOORAY!" Al cheered out loud and started jumping up and down with excitement. Ed just smiled and laughed a bit. "Come on Al! Lets not cheer to long before it goes down again." Al stopped jumping and nodded. Then they started to walk again.

It's probably been 7 hours now and they were still walking. Ed started to feel hungry. "Man i'm starving..." Al nodded and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "Me to...I can't wait to get home so mom can make us some nice warm soup...or something to eat. I honestly don't care as long as I can chew it and it goes down my throat and to my stomach.." Ed nodded in agreement as well, also he began to drool at the thought of his mom's cooking.

"Yeah.." Ed said in a dreamy voice. Al just sighed the stopped walking all of a sudden. Ed bumped into him.

"Hey Al, what gives?"

"Brother? There's 2 way's..." Ed went in front of his brother and saw to paths.

"There both golden...Odd..." Ed scratched the back of his head then laughed.

"Whats so funny brother?"

"This reminds me of Alice in wonderland. You know. The story mom read to us when we were little." Al started to laugh to. But not as much.

"Yeah...but the thing is..." Al put his head down. The older boy noticed this and stopped laughing.

"What wrong?" Al started to shake a bit.

"Brother...I-I think..were the 4 Alice..." Ed's eye's widened.

"WHAT! WERE JUST KIDS!" Al looked up from the ground and looked at Ed. He was thinking. "Well I guess were going to have to change that!" Al looked confused for a bit. "What?" Ed smiled and looked at his golden eyed brother. "I honestly don't think this Alice stuff thing is true. It's just some creepy kid trying to pull our strings." Al smiled to. "Right!" They both again looked at the 2 paths. Al again looked confused. "Soooo...witch path don we take?" They both thought for a bit until they spoke at the same time. "Right!" "Left!" They both looked confused at each other.

"But brother...I think we went left on our way here..."

"No. We went right." Al looked anoyed.

"Brother. We went left.." Ed looked anoyed now.

"No. Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

They both kept arguing for a long time on witch path to take. About almost an hour went by of arguing. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE AL! YOU NEVER LISTEN! WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO ME!" Ed yelled very loudly. "MY FAULT!? MY FAULT! WE BOTH WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE IF YOU DIDN'T GET US LOST IN THE WOODS." Ed has had it. He was now very angry. His brother made him mad before. But now, now he went to far. Blaming him for something his brother did. Al never did that. And Ed never wanted to here him say that again...

"THAT'S IT! Ed yelled then pounced on his brother and knocked him to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Ed was surprisingly stronger then Al no matter how many fights he lost against him. Ed ringed Al's neck with both his hands and began to choke him. "YOUR MY YOUNGER BROTHER! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL ON WHAT YOU SAY! OR SOME ONE MIGHT GET HURT!" Ed tightened his grip and Al began to gag. His face was now turning blue.

"Brother..*hack* please...stop...can't...breath.." Ed ignored him and tightened his grip again a bit more though. "SHUT UP! NEXT TIME YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME! YOU GOT THAT! I'M THE BIG BROTHER!" Al was now turning purple. "Bro...ther...s-stop...please..." Ed ignored him again and kept on choking him. All of a sudden Al stopped struggling. His legs stopped kicking and his arms stopped flinching. Ed let go in satisfaction. "That'll teach you to mess with me..." Ed said quietly. He slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Now get up you big baby, and lets go...It's getting dark again..." Ed starred at Al for a bit. He still didn't move. "Al? Al come on get up." Ed kicked him a bit but got nothing in return.

"Al?..." Ed bent down and started to shake him. "Al come on..." Ed started to get worried. "Al please! Get up!" His voice was a little louder. He now started to shake him furiously. "AL! AL GET UP! LOOK I'M SORRY OK! WE'LL GO YOUR WAY! JUST PLEASE GET UP!" His brother still didn't move at all. Ed checked his pulls and felt nothing. "AL!" He now yelled. He had tears in his eye's. "WHAT HAVE I DONE! AL! GET UP! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE GET UP! AL!" He tried shaking Al for the next 15 min and got nothing.

It was official...Al was dead...

Edward started to cry like crazy. Cussing and shaking his brother still. He yelled and cried till his voice was sore. What he had not noticed is wile he was crying A glow appeared on his hand. It was half a golden heart. The same thing appeared on his dead brothers hand. After crying for about a good 2 hours it started to get dark. Ed just stood there at the dead body, full of sorrow and hate. He hated himself for what he did. All for just a stupid path. Ed made up his mind. He had to leave Wonderland... With his brother...

Ed got up, his legs still very shaky and sore from crying so much, and he took one last look at his brother. The he bent down and picked him up. "From now on...I will always go your way..." Ed said like he was about to cry again. "I'll always go right... i'll find a way out of here...and when I do...I will soon join you were ever you are..." Al just laid lifeless in his brothers arms. Ed started to walk down the right path.

He made a promise to Al that he would get both of them out of this dreadful place. No matter how long it takes. He will forever carry his body as well... Besides...the Alice's never die out in this world...when they die there body never rots...when there alive they never grow older...they stay the same age...for now Ed realized his brother was right all along

Edward and Alphonse Elric were the 4 Alice's...

* * *

**O MY GOSH! I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SAD I KNOW! BUT IT IS ONE OF THE THERESE. And if you haven't noticed Ed is suppose to Len. The smarter one. Al is Rin. The more curious one. If you didn't see the last part of the music video of the 4 Alice's, it show's Len carrying Rin with her dead body across a gravy yard. I looked up online on what it meant and I got this. Well anyway's, I hope you enjoyed it...in a way...I know I didn't...IT'S JUST WAY TO SAD FOR ME! *gets very teary eyed* Anyway's...review... *runs into her room crying like crazy* AAAAALLL! WHYYYYYYYY! **


	8. The 4 Alice Possibility 3

**O MY GOSH I AM STILL DOWN RIGHT DEPRESSED ON WHAT HAPPENED TO AL LAST CHAPTER! *WAAAAA!*cries like crazy but stops* I'm so sorry...*sniff* We'll I hope you enjoy this chapter... **

* * *

_"ALPHONSE!" Edward was now walking around in another part of the woods. It looked the same as the woods he was in a few hours ago, but the only thing was it felt...well...empty..._

_"ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled again and got no answer. "I swear! Every time I take my eye's off him for one second he just HAS to disappear!" "Brother! Over here!" Ed looked to the side only to find Alphonse hiding behind a tree. "Al, what are you-" "Brother look!" Ed walked up to him and hid behind the bush as well. Al pointed in the direction he was looking at. Ed turned to what he was pointing to and his eye's widened. "A WOMEN! MAYBE SHE KNOWS THE WAY OUT OF THIS FOREST!" They both stared at her a little longer, but then Ed had an uneasy feeling about her. "Brother?" Ed was snapped back to reality and he saw Al new he was thinking of something. "Al, I don't think she's very nice." Al looked confused._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well for starters she's in a cage...also she has dry blood all over her if you look very closely..." Al squinted his eye's and gasped a little when he saw what his brother was talking about._

_"Your right..." Ed got out from behind the bush and started to walk away._

_"Let's just go. We'll find another way of getting out of here..." Al didn't move though. He REALLY wanted to know who that lady was. "Al. Please...just listen to me for once and lets just go..." Al stayed there for a couple more seconds then made up his mind._

* * *

**This is what would have happened if Alphonse didn't listen to his older brother...**

* * *

Alphonse got up from the bush but started to slowly tip toe to the cage. Ed was walking away thinking Al was following him. "Alphonse?" Ed turned around but saw his brother not behind him, but was going towards the cage. "ALPHONSE! I TOLD YOU-" "SSHHHH!" Alphonse said back as he put a finger towards his mouth. Ed shut up and started to walk towards his brother.

"Alphonse." Ed whispered. "get back here..now!" Al ignored him and started to step closer. "Al!" Ed said a bit louder but not to loud.

"Brother. Maybe she can tell us how we can get back home." Ed thought about that for a bit but shook his head.

"Alphonse listen to me! She can be a really bad person! Now lets go! Now!" Ed said in a very rough tone but not loud.

"No!" Al said the same way. He was then close enough to see who it was. "Miss...MISS RIZA!?"

Edward now caught up to his brother and saw who was in the cage as well.

"O my gosh..." Ed said to himself in a very shocked way.

Riza was sitting down in her cage with her head down and her bangs covering her eye's. She looked awful. She looked like she was full of sorrow and regret. Her hair was a mess as well since it's been many many years before she became an Alice. "Hello?" Al whispered seeing that she looked like she was sleeping. Ed was speechless. It's been 500 years and she's still alive!? She hasn't even aged! Its like she lives forever!

"Hello?" Alphonse said a bit louder knocking Ed out of his deep thoughts. "Are you awake?.." Ed grabbed Al by the hand. "Look little bro..I think it's best we just leave her alone..." Ed was now talking in his normal voice. "Besides. I think I saw a way out! It was just down that-" "Who are you?..." They both nearly died from a heart attack. "YOU CAN TALK!?" They both said at the same time. Al got so scared he jumped into Ed's arms. Ed noticed and let go of him and sent Al crashing to the ground* "Yes..." Riza said weekly. Ed then noticed a weird diamond symbol on her hand. But ignored it. "Please...please let me out..." Riza looked up at them with desperate pleading eye's. Al got up rubbing his head and giving his brother a quick, "What was that for!?," look. But then he looked at Riza again, his heart sank. He felt so bad for her. "Please...help me..." Riza said again in a low tone that snapped Al to reality.

"Your...alive?..." Ed said surprised. Riza nodded but ignored the question*

"How did you get locked up?" Al questioned stepping a bit closer but Ed pushed him back. The blond haired women just smirked a bit, and then was quite again.

"Why should we let you out?.." Ed questioned in a serious tone. Al knew that so he went behind his brother for safety.

"Because..." Riza started off. "Because...I know how to get you home..." Ed's eye's widened. All he wants to do is get home.

"How!" Ed said in a harsh loud tone.

"Let me out...and i'll show you..." Riza's smirk widened. Ed hesitated but started to walk towards the cage very slowly.

"Brother!" Al said and Ed stopped. "You said so yourself that she might be-"

"Bad..." Ed finished. "I know...but she knows how to get us home...besides..." He started walking again. "I actually feel bad for her. Taken from war just to be put in a cage...that's just wrong..." Al just gulped.

"But brother..now i'm starting to think this is wrong..."

"Al, would you just shut up for once and listen to me..." Ed scowled a bit. "You never listen to me..." Al put his head down in shame a bit knowing it was his fault there here but jogged up to his brother who was now close enough to touch Riza.

"Brother...think about this..." Ed just rolled his eye's and noticed there was a lock.

"Were the heck is the key?" Ed started to look around then noticed a shiny object in a near by pond. He ran up to the pond and started to dig his hand in it. It was all muddy so it was kind of hard to find.

"Brother. What about the Queens letter?"

"Screw that..." Ed said in a hurry. Soon after that he found the key. "Got it!" Ed then again ran up to the cage and put the key in.

"Brother..." Al said his name like it was his last warning.

"Al, I got this geez!" Ed said annoyed as he finally twisted the key and opened it.

Big mistake...

He then took a couple steps back looking at the women. "Well.." He started. "Your free to go..." Riza started to get up. It was a little hard for her though. She has been sitting down for quite a wile...

She then started to step out. The grass felt so cold and and warm at the same time. It was just a little bit muddy as well. The 1 Alice then took in a huge deep breath then let it all out. "Finally...freedom..." She said to herself as she looked up at the sky and closed her eye's soaking in the fresh sent of the forest.

"Hey. Remember our deal lady...Come on..." Riza looked down at the small child and gave him a wicked smirk. Ed started to have a very uneasy feeling. He took a couple of steps back. He then gasped as he noticed a huge amount of dry blood covering her suit. Ed gulped. "Thank you...for releasing me...little boy..." Ed's anger shot up. "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT EH COULD ONLY BE SEEN THREW A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" Riza stood there shocked for a bit then once again looked crazy. "I never said that..." Ed cooled down a bit and started to become scared again. Al was right behind him.

Riza turned her head to the side and smirked even wider if possible. "He never destroyed this!" She fast walked behind a near by tree and pulled out her now bloody dry sword from behind it. Edwards eye's felt like they were about to pop out of his head. Al wanted to scream but was to shocked to do so. Riza then looked at the little boy's. "Do you know how long it's been since I killed any body?" She asked as if it was a normal everyday question. Ed gulped. "I have no idea honestly..." Riza started to walk up to Ed and Al. The brothers started to back away even faster. "Well..." Riza swung her sharp blade a couple of times then gave them her best "Your going to die," face. "Let's see how fast you can run..." With that being said she started to run towards the boy's. "RUN!" Ed commanded and for once Al agreed and started to run. Al was a faster runner so he was ahead of Ed. But only by a couple of inches. When Ed was this scared, for all I care, he could lift up a bus!

"HEY BROTHER!" Al yelled after a few minutes go by.

"WHAT AL!" Ed said wile panting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE USEFUL RIGHT NOW!?"

"A GUN!?"

"YES THAT. AND SOME WICKED COOL ACTION LIKE JAMES BOND MUSIC!" :D

"NOW IS SOOO NOT THE TIME TO BE FUNNY AL!"

"WHAT!? I'M JUST SAYING!"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Ed pushed Al further.

"OK! FINE!" They started to run again feeling the crazy women was close behind. Al all of a sudden heard Ed cry out in pain. Al stopped running and started to head back to his brother. "ARE YOU OK BROTHER!?" Ed rubbed his head and noticed he tripped on a women's dead body. Al almost screamed but Ed covered his mouth. "AL! LISTEN TO ME! I WANT YOU TO HIDE BEHIND THAT TREE!" Al hesitated. "BUT BROTHER-" "LISTEN TO ME AL! PLEASE! I TWISTED MY ANKLE! I CAN'T RUN ANY MORE. AND THAT THING YOU CALL A WOMEN IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Ed shoved Al away as hard as he could to the tree he was talking about. Just as Al started to head back he heard Riza coming. His instincts automatically ran behind the tree and hid. Ed smiled a bit. "Thanks Al..." But after that Riza saw Ed struggling to get up. She started to laugh like crazy as she ran up to him. Ed let out a scream as the sword went deep inside him. Ed still cried out with pain. So Riza pulled the blade out and stuck it into him again. This time he stopped screaming... All Al could see now was his own flesh and blood dying right before his eye's... Ed turned his head a little, just enough to give one last look at his brother. He smiled at Al. It was a weak smile, but it was a smile either way. After that Ed just lied down on the cold ground and was motionless...

Ed was dead...

"NOOOOOO!" Al yelled out loud not caring what happened to him. He ran up to his brothers body and started to cry very hard.

"BROTHER! WAKE UP! ED!" Without knowing it Al suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his back. He looked down only to find himself coughing up a pool of blood. He then noticed that same weapon was sticking out of his stomach as well. He looked as his dead brother again and coughed up another pool of blood. The his eye's rolled to the back of his head a little bit and fell on the ground right next to his brother. He then looked at his left hand and noticed it glowing. When it stopped he noticed that it looked like half a golden heart. He looked at Ed's hand and he had the same thing as well but on his right hand. Al smiled when he saw this and painfully grabbed his dead siblings hand. He held it tight. "Brother...thank you..." Al said wile laughing only just a bit. The for the last time Al took his final breath as the blade struck right threw him one more time. Al was now lying limp on the floor, smiling, and holding his brothers hand.

Al was now dead...

Riza started to laugh like an insane person. Until all of a sudden the tree Al was behind grabbed her from it's roots. Riza looked to find it around her ankle. Another tree used its roots to wrap it around the sword she had in her hand. It took her weapon away. Riza struggled and yelled and screamed at the top of her lungs like she was mental. The to trees started to now pull her in the direction of the cage. Riza screamed even louder when it threw her in again and locked her up. But coming out of the woods again was the same evil child who started it all...

_"I can't believe you! You took my other 2 Alice's! They were my big brothers! They were the once! And you! You just HAD to kill them!...didn't you!..."_ Riza just sat there again petrified with fear. She was now afraid of the child. She knew it was him who controlled the trees. "LET ME OUT!' She yelled at him with that insane look in her eye. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE!" The little dream just sighed. He once again had her sword in his hand. But this time he crumbled it with his two bare hands. Riza watched in horror as her favorite weapon got eliminated. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She yelled out loud at him. The dream smirked. _"I did what was best for you..."_ He started to walk away ignoring her screams and cries. _"You had one more chance to prove to me you could be an Alice...But noooooo. You just had to go all Jersey Shore on me..." _He then all of a sudden he disappeared. Riza then yet again went down on her knees and started crying again...

Also...if she listened very very very closely, she could have sworn she heard the laughter of the two brothers. Laughing at her in pity... All Riza could now remember was that smile they had on there faces when they died. For she knew those boy's weren't at all like the other people she has killed in her life...no...those two boy's were special...

Edward and Alphonse Elric were the 4 Alice's...

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW I DID! Yes, I know it was sad when Ed and Al died. But at least they died happy together...COME ON GIVE ME SOME CREDIT!...*huffs* Anyway's, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
